Kamen Rider Zi-O: Road of Unexplained Truths
If all else fails, the best course of action is to Find the Truth - Official Motto Kamen Rider Zi-O: Road of Unexplained Truths is an upcoming crossover series between Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Red vs. Blue, Super Sentai and RWBY. The sixth and final season in the Kamen Rider RWBY series, the series will air in April 2019. Plot Ruby Rose and company are on their way to Atlas when Sougo Tokiwa arrives unexpectedly to help Team RWBY head to Atlas to seek assistance from the Atlas army.... with disastrous results. At the same time, Sento Kiryu discovers a time distortion in Remnant and seeks the aid of various Kamen Riders and allies, who have met Ruby and company at some point including Tsukasa Kadoya, who knows a lot about the Prodigy and her potential to become a Kamen Rider, and Tomoko Nozama, a student that somehow knows a lot about Salem, Cinder and the God of Darkness. However, the Mirror World has returned and without Shinji nor any of the 13 Riders or Yui, Shiro Kanzaki has decided to make a deal with Salem for reasons unknown. With all forces on the hunt to find the truth and without the help of everyone that he knows, what lies ahead for Sougo Tokiwa? All of the answers will be revealed as Sougo Tokiwa, Sento Kiryu, Shinji Kido, Shouichi Tsugami, Eiji Hino, Tsukasa Kadoya and Yusuke Godai are forced to join Ruby Rose and company to Atlas in search of the truth while dealing with a certain turn of events that will change everything. Continuity and Placement * Kamen Rider Zi-O: Takes place sometime after the events of the Agito arc. * Kamen Rider Build: Takes place after the final episode * RWBY: Taking place during Volume 6, but is set in between the events of The Coming Storm and Our Way. It also takes place around Episode 11 and 12 of RWBY Vol 3 when Sougo, Sento, Shinji and Shouichi travel back to the Battle of Beacon, along with the Heisei Riders. '' * ''Red vs. Blue: Carolina's life has been rewritten due to the Paradox caused by Genkins and unintentionally, Carolina herself. Because of this, Carolina became the granddaughter of Sougo Tokiwa instead of being the daughter of Director Church. This made her become Zi-O. It also takes place sometime during Singularity * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger: It's possible that it takes place sometime after the events of Super Sentai Strongest Battle * Kamen Rider Zero-One: Takes place right after Episode 1. Characters Kamen Riders Introducing Zero-One Another Riders Heisei Kamen Rider Time Riders Super Sentai Patrangers ToQgers Ryusoulgers Allies Zi-O * Junichiro Tokiwa * Tsukuyomi * Black Woz Build * Misora Isurugi * Kazumi Sawatari * Gentoku Himuro Fourze * Tomoko Nozama Kiva * Otoya Kurenai Den-O * Owner * Naomi Ryuki * Yui Kanzaki Agito * Mana Kazaya Kuuga * Kaoru Ichijo * Sakurako Sawatari * Minori Godai RWBY * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long * Qrow Branwen * Maria Calvera * Oscar Pine * Jaune Arc * Nora Valkryie * Lie Ren * Pyrrha Nikos Red vs. Blue * Donut * Carolina Tokiwa * Dr. Emily Grey * Wash * Caboose * Sarge * Tucker * Simmons Villains * Genkins * Salem * Cinder Fall * Raven Branwen * Emerald Sustrai * Mercury Black * Roman Torchwick * Neo * Caroline Cordovin Same Voice, Different Character Due to the crossover between three franchises, it's notable that the actors play more than one part English Dub * Arryn Zech not only voices both Blake Belladonna and Dr. Emily Grey but she also voices Tomoko Nozama. * Miles Luna voices Jaune Arc and Yusuke Godai * Like the Japanese Dub, Shannon McCormick voices both Wash and Ozpin * Jen Brown voices Carolina, Pyrrha Nikos and Minori Godai Japanese Dub * Shieri Ohata portrays Tsukuyomi but she also voices Carolina * Hikaru Midorkawa voices both Washington and Mercury Black * Kouhei Takeda voices both Kazumi Sawatari and Otoya Kurenai * Kohei Murakami voices both Masato Kusaka and Genkins * Due to the new series Kamen Rider Ryuken, Ai Moritaka voices Kagura Izumi and Tomoya Ryuken. Episodes # The Time King's Arrival # A Journey of Snow and Heat # Apahy and Time # Heisei's Warrior, Reiwa's Savior # The Journey to Argus # ? # ? # A Crow Falls # All Aboard the Rainbow Express! # The Wrath of Kuuga # The Stars of Time # Heisei's Singularity Part 1: One Last Push # Heisei's Singularity Part 2: Zi-O's End, Reiwa's Beginning Cast Zi-O Cast * Sougo Tokiwa (常磐 ソウゴ Tokiwa Sōgo): So Okuno. English Voice: Justin Brinner * Geiz Myoukouin (明光院 ゲイツ Myōkōin Geitsu): Gaku Oshida. English Voice: Sean Chiplock * Tsukuyomi (ツクヨミ): Shieri Ohata. English Voice: Bridgette Renshaw * Black Woz: Keisuke Watanabe. English Voice: Trey Parker * Junichiro Tokiwa (常磐 順一郎 Tokiwa Jun'ichirō): Katsuhisa Namase. English Voice: Burnie Burns Build Cast * Sento Kiryu (桐生 戦兎 Kiryū Sento): Atsuhiro Inukai (犬飼 貴丈 Inukai Atsuhiro) * Ryuga Banjo (万丈 龍我 Banjyō Ryūga): Eiji Akaso. English Voice: Bill Fagerbakke * Kazumi Sawatari (猿渡 一海 Sawatari Kazumi): Kouhei Takeda. English Voice: Cam Clarke * Gentoku Himuro (氷室 幻徳 Himuro Gentoku): Kensei Mikami. English Voice: Vanoss * Misora Isurugi (石動 美空 Isurugi Misora): Kaho Takada. English Voice: Elizabeth Maxwell Kuuga Cast * Yusuke Godai (五代 雄介 Godai Yūsuke): Nobunaga Shimazaki. English Voice: Miles Luna * Kaoru Ichijo (一条 薫 Kaoru Ichijō): Shingo Katsurayama. English Voice: Zach Aguilar * Sakurako Sawatari (沢渡 桜子 Sawatari Sakurako): Kazumi Murata. English Voice: Stephanie Sheh * Minori Godai (五代 みのり Godai Minori): Wakana Aoi. English Voice: Jen Brown Agito Cast * Shouichi Tsugami (津上 翔一 Tsugami Shōichi): Toshiki Kashu. English Voice: Dan Castellaneta * Mana Kazaya (風谷 真魚 Kazaya Mana): Rina Akiyama. English Voice: Yeardley Smith Ryuki Cast * Shinji Kido (城戸 真司 Kido Shinji): Takamasa Suga. English Voice: Burnie Burns * Ren Akiyama (秋山 蓮 Akiyama Ren): Satoshi Matsuda. English Voice: Liam O'Brien * Yui Kanzaki (神崎 優衣 Kanzaki Yui): Ayano Sugiyama. English Voice: Alexis Tipton OOO Cast * Eiji Hino (火野 映司 Hino Eiji): Shu Watanabe. English Voice: Bill Fagerbakke * Ankh (アンク／泉 信吾 Anku): Ryosuke Miura. English Voice: Doug Lawrence * Hina Izumi (泉 比奈 Izumi Hina): Riho Takada. English Voice: Jessica Calvero Den-O Cast * Momotaros (モモタロス Momotarosu, Voice): Toshihiko Seki. English Voice: Jason Douglas * Yuto Sakurai (桜井 侑斗 Sakurai Yūto): Yuichi Nakamura. English Voice: Christian Potenza * Urataros (ウラタロス Uratarosu, Voice): Kōji Yusa (遊佐 浩二 Yusa Kōji) * Kintaros (キンタロス Kintarosu, Voice): Masaki Terasoma (てらそま まさき Terasoma Masaki) * Ryutaros (リュウタロス Ryūtarosu): Kenichi Suzumura (鈴村 健一 Suzumura Ken'ichi) * Deneb (デネブ Denebu): Hōchū Ōtsuka (大塚 芳忠 Ōtsuka Hōchū) * Sieg (ジーク Jīku, 23, 24 & 49): Shin-ichiro Miki (三木 眞一郎 Miki Shin'ichirō) * Naomi (ナオミ Naomi): Rina Akiyama (秋山 莉奈 Akiyama Rina) * Owner: Kenjirō Ishimaru (石丸 謙二郎 Ishimaru Kenjirō) Rider Voices * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Hiroki Iijima. English Voice: Robbie Daymond * Kamen Rider Ghost: Shun Nishime. English Voice: Ben Diskin * Kamen Rider Drive: Kensho Ono. English Voice: Yuri Lowenthal * Kamen Rider Gaim: Gaku Sano. English Voice: Skip Stellrecht * Kamen Rider Wizard: Shunya Shiraishi. English Voice: Crispin Freeman * Kamen Rider Fourze: Sota Fukushi. English Voice: Travis Wilingham * Kamen Rider Joker: Renn Kiriyama. English Voice: Carter Hayden * Kamen Rider Kiva: Akira Ishida. English Voice: Sonny Strait * Kamen Rider Kabuto: Hiroshi Kamiya. English Voice: Dave Wittenberg * Kamen Rider Hibiki: Shigeki Hosokawa. English Voice: Kirk Thornton * Kamen Rider Blade: Takayuki Tsubaki. English Voice: Grant George * Kamen Rider Faiz: Kento Handa. English Voice: Keith Silverstein Time Voices * Takeshi Asakura (浅倉 威 Asakura Takeshi): Takashi Hagino (萩野 崇 Hagino Takashi) * Masato Kusaka (草加 雅人 Kusaka Masato): Kohei Murakami (村上 幸平 Murakami Kōhei) Guest Cast * Tsukasa Kadoya (門矢 士 Kadoya Tsukasa): Masahiro Inoue. English Voice: Kyle Hebert * Tomoko Nozama (野座間 友子 Nozama Tomoko): Shiho. English Voice: Arryn Zech * Otoya Kurenai (紅 音也 Kurenai Otoya): Kouhei Takeda. English Voice: Michael Jones * Keiichiro Asaka (朝加圭一郎 Asaka Keiichirō): Kousei Yuuki. English Voice: BigJigglyPanda * Sakuya Hikawa (陽川咲也 Hikawa Sakuya): Ryo Yokoyama. English Voice: ? * Tsukasa Myoujin (明神つかさ Myōjin Tsukasa): Kazusa Okuyama. English Voice: Mikaela Kranz * Right Suzuki (鈴樹 来斗 Suzuki Raito): Jun Shison. English Voice: Tom Kenny * Haru Tokashiki (渡嘉敷 晴 Tokashiki Haru): Jin Hiramaki. English Voice: Rodger Bumpass * Mio Natsume (夏目 美緒 Natsume Mio): Riria. English Voice: Amanda Winn Lee * Hikari Nonomura (野々村 洸 Nonomura Hikari): Ryusei Yokohama. English Voice: ? * Kagura Izumi (泉 神楽 Izumi Kagura): Ai Moritaka. English Voice: Tara Strong * Tomoya Ryuken: Ai Moritaka. English Voice: Cindy Robinson * Kou: Hayate Ichinose. English Voice: * Melt: Keito Tsuna. English Voice: * Asuna: Ichika Osaki. English Voice: * Towa: Yuito Obara. English Voice: * Banba: Tatsuya Kishida. English Voice: Pat Seymour ; RWBY Cast ;* Ruby Rose: Lindsay Jones (Voice, ENG), Saori Hayami (Voice, JP) ;* Weiss Schnee: Kara Eberle (Voice, ENG), Yoko Hikasa (Voice, JP) ;* Blake Belladonna: Arryn Zech (Voice, ENG), Yu Shimamura (Voice, JP) ;* Yang Xiao Long: Barbara Dunkleman (Voice, ENG), Ami Koshimizu (Voice, JP) ;* Qrow Branwen: Vic Mignogna (Voice, ENG), Daisuke Ono (Voice, JP) ;* Maria Calavera: Melissa Sternenburg (Voice, ENG), ? (Voice, JP) ;* Oscar Pine: Aaron Dimsuke (Voice, ENG), Rie Kugimiya (Voice, JP) ;* Jaune Arc: Miles Luna (Voice, ENG), Hiro Shimono (Voice, JP) ;* Nora Valkryie: Samantha Ireland (Voice, ENG), Aya Suzaki (Voice, JP) ;* Lie Ren: Neath Oum (Voice, ENG), Soma Saito (Voice, JP) ;* Cinder Fall: Jessica Nigri (Voice, ENG), Yuko Kaida (Voice, JP) ;* Pyrrha Nikos: Jen Brown (Voice, ENG), Shizuka Ito (Voice, JP) ;* Raven Branwen: Anna Hullum (Voice, ENG), Megumi Hayashibara (Voice, JP) ;* Sun Wukong: Michael Jones (Voice, ENG), ? (Voice, JP) ;* Salem: Jen Taylor (Voice, ENG), Kikuko Inoue (Voice, JP) ;* Mercury Black: Yuri Lowenthal (Voice, ENG), Hikaru Midorikawa (Voice, JP) ;* Emerald Sustrai: Katie Newille (Voice, ENG), Marina Inoue (Voice, JP) ;* Roman Torchwick: Gray Haddock (Voice, ENG), Shinichiro Miki (Voice, JP) ;* Ozpin: Shannon McCormick (Voice, ENG), Kazuhiko Inoue (Voice, JP) Red vs. Blue Cast * Carolina/Tokiwa: Jen Brown (Voice, ENG), Shieri Ohata (Voice, JP) * Genkins: Ricco Farjado (Voice, ENG), Kohei Murakami (Voice, JP) * Dr. Emily Grey: Arryn Zech (Voice, ENG), Yu Kobayashi (Voice, JP) * Washington/David: Shannon McCormick (Voice, ENG), Hikaru Midorikawa (Voice, JP) * Donut: Dan Godwin (Voice, ENG), Shouta Aoi (Voice, JP) Trivia * Ruby Rose is the only character from RWBY to transform into a Kamen Rider. She is also the only character to have met the main characters of Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Agito and Decade at once * Atsuhiro Inukai is set to reprise his role in the English Dub (He voiced himself in the previous series). The reason why was because his original ENG VA was unable to reprise his role. This makes him the only actor to reprise his role in both Dubs. * The story will be directed by Miles Luna while it will be written by Nobuhiro Mori * This marks as the first time that a Red vs. Blue character is voiced in Japanese. *The official poster shares some similarities with the Heisei Generations FOREVER poster and Red vs. Blue Singularity except that Sougo and Washington are the main focus of the series. *The official theme of Road of Unexplained Truths is a mashup of Kamen Rider Kuuga!, Be the One and Over Quartzer, the main themes of Kuuga, Build and Zi-O respectively. However, it also has some vocals from This will be the Day and Come on Carolina. *Despite that Emu has met Ruby before, he doesn't play a major role in the series this time around. This was due to the limited time they had while making the series as the actors of Ex-Aid were busy at that time. Hiroki Iijima was the only one available out of them *For the first time, all of the leading Kamen Rider actors will reprise their roles. The only exception of this are Kuuga, Double (Cyclone), Drive and Kiva. However, Hiro Mizushima joined the cast. This is the first time since Kamen Rider Kabuto to have him reprise his role since the show ended in 2007. Instead, Kamen Rider Joker serves as the representative of Kamen Rider Double (Despite not reprising his role since 2014, Renn Kiriyama was able to voice Shotaro this time round) while Kamen Rider Kiva (Wataru Kurenai) is voiced by Akira Ishida. As for Drive, he's now voiced by Kensho Ono due to Ryoma Takeuchi being busy with Detective Pikachu. *The series is the first time since ToQger vs. Gaim to have a Super Sentai team appearing in a Kamen Rider series. In that case, the ToQgers, the Patrangers and the new Ryusoulgers have appeared in the series though in ToQger's case, this is the second time that they crossover with a Kamen Rider series. Ryusoulger is unexpected despite that RyusolBlack and Green appeared in Super Sentai Strongest Battle. This will also mark as the debut of the English voices of RyusoulRed, Blue and Pink. *This would be Qrow's (currently) final appearance before his english voice actor was fired due to unknown reasons. Coincidentally, Tomoya Ryuken kills Qrow. *Zi-O: Road of Unexplained Truths may be somehow darker than the previous Kamen Rider RWBY series, in similarity to the end of RWBY Volume 3. The Australia rating helps due to the series being rated MA15+ *Out of the Time Riders created by Genkins, only Ouja, Kaixa, Diend, Nadeshiko, Mage, Zangestsu and Chronicle spoke due to their actors available during production. However, Nadeshiko's placement is surprising considering that she's mostly a hero like Gatack and Mage. Brain's placement was due to Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Brain.